


Love Like Theirs

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [116]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>
    <strong>based on multiple prompts:</strong>
  </em>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>♥ </span>
    <em>ian and mickey hugging in front of the gallaghers and being really cute and adorable with each other</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>♥ </span>
    <em>could u write a prompt where mickey is being like really really cuddly and ian thinks it's adorable :3</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>♥ </span>
    <em>Mickey soooo in love with Ian :) please and thank you :)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>♥ </span>
    <em>Mickey and Ian showing PDA infront of the Gallaghers.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Theirs

It took a long time before Mickey was comfortable with affection. It didn't matter whether it was directed towards him or if he was the one doing it, affection was never his thing.

And it was probably for the same reasons as everything else, he grew up in a house that taught him that affection was girly, that you weren't a real man if you showed that you cared, that guys don't hug or smile or hell, even treat other people with respect if they don't wanna, and it took getting out of there and experiencing it for Mickey to realise that he actually wanted it.

Ian had always loved affection, even when he was a little kid, and Lip was off trying to be independent, Ian wanted to be with people and to hold Fiona’s hand and sit with baby Debbie when she cried and to hold Carl, who was an unusually placid child, in his arms for hours. He loved the feeling of being needed or wanted, or just having someone there with him.

It took so long to wear Mickey down that Ian almost thought he was never going to be able to hold his boyfriend’s hand even in the privacy of their house, let alone out in public. But he saw that look that Mickey had whenever Ian tried something affectionate with him. His mouth said ‘ _fuck off_ ’ but his eyes were almost asking him to ignore those words.

And it took some time, a long time, before Mickey stopped fighting him, mainly because Ian stopped trying, and began to test the waters himself.

It started with the kiss. You know, _the_ kiss. The one in the van the day Mickey got shot. It was the first time he’d ever initiated something like that, only that was private. It was a moment just between them.

Most of the moments after were the same, it wasn’t until after Ian came back from being away that Mickey actually acted like their relationship was something that he wanted to go further. Once he came out publically, well, it kind of sparked a whole revolution in him.

He seemed to smile more, he was still a grumpy asshole with a sharp tongue, but the rest of him was starting to get fluffy.

After a while it seemed to become the norm, and even though saved most of it for when they were alone, he wasn’t afraid for anyone to know how he felt about Ian. Not anymore.

Ian lay on the couch one day, book in one hand and the other behind his head. Mickey came down the stairs, looking over at him with a smile. He walked over to stand behind the couch just looking down at him.

After a few moments of just silent staring Ian looked up at him.

“Whatever you’re thinking about doing, don’t,” he said and Mickey just grinned.

“I ain’t doing shit,” he said.

“You’re thinking about it,” Ian said, eyes turning back to the book.

“So what if I am?”

“Don’t,” Ian chuckled.

Mickey shrugged, walking around to the front of the couch and Ian was trying his best to hide his grin.

“What you going to do about it tough guy?” he teased.

“I swear…” Ian mumbled and Mickey climbed over him, lying across his stomach and grabbing the book out of his hand.

He threw it over onto the armchair and Ian followed it with his eyes.

“Oh come the fuck on, why do you do that?” he asked, shaking his head as he turned back to look at him.

“Reading’s for douchebags,” he said.

“Oh really?” Ian said raising his eyebrows.

“Readin’ for pleasure is,” he said.

“And what would you have me do instead?” Ian asked with a grin.

Mickey smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

His lips parted softly and his eyes closed, the feel of Ian’s mouth so familiar and yet never dull, the slow swipe of his tongue against his lip never losing the spark from the first time.

Ian’s arms reached down to wrap around Mickey’s waist and neither of them heard Lip coming down the stairs. He shook his head and walked past them out into the kitchen.

“Get a room lovebirds!” he called and Mickey grunted in annoyance, pulling away from Ian and letting him sit up, that stupid fucking smile on his face.

“Shut up,” he said and Ian’s smile just got wider.

Another day they were in the kitchen and Mickey had his hands resting on the kitchen bench as he and Lip argued about one thing or another. Fiona was trying to stay out of it because as amusing as it was, arguing with either one of them was pointless.

Debbie and Carl were floating about too, mostly ignoring everything around them. Ian had been sitting in one of the chairs waiting for a lull in the argument. When he found it he got up and walked over to Mickey, wrapping his arms around his stomach and resting the side of his face against Mickey’s earning him a playful elbow to the ribs.

He smiled, his lips brushing against Mickey’s ear.

“You done with that stupid argument now,” he whispered.

“I’ll be done when I win,” he mumbled and Ian chuckled against his neck, making Mickey shiver at the feeling of his breath on his skin. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Ian asked, nuzzling into him a little and Mickey threw his elbow back again.

“Cheeky shit,” he said, turning to look at him and Ian caught his lips in a quick kiss.

Fiona smiled over at them, not that they noticed. How weird was it that the only one of them who could actually stay in a half-decent relationship was Ian, and with a _Milkovich_ of all people.

As long as he was happy Fiona was too, and he certainly looked it.

His freckled face hadn’t smiled so much in years.

On one occasion they were settling in for a movie and Mickey had slumped himself over the armchair. The Gallagher’s were slowly filling up the couch and over available spaces and when Ian came down Mickey tilted his head towards him as if asking him to sit in the tiny cramped space.

Ian smiled and somehow found a way to wedge his ass between Mickey and the back of the chair, snuggling down until Mickey had his arms around him and he was resting against his chest. They had their hands linked and one of Mickey’s hands was gently stroking through Ian’s hair, which would no doubt put him to sleep.

Every so often Debbie would look over to see Mickey looking down at Ian instead of at the movie, his fingers ever so gently caressing his forehead. She smiled, knowing that one day she was going to have a boyfriend she could do that with.

Fiona was almost a little jealous, in fact she was jealous, because seventeen year olds weren’t supposed to find love like that. It should have been fleeting and end in heartbreak, only their heartbreak seemed to make things better, move them forward.

It was strange that they looked up to Ian and Mickey as their hope for the future, and as proof that young love actually existed because to look at the two of them, you just _knew_ it did.


End file.
